halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kojo Agu
Untitled If Romeo was born on Madrigal, how come it doesn't sat anything about him being on the Rubble? or if he WAS on the Rubble? :Not EVERYONE from Madrigal was at the rubble.--'Forerun'' ' 01:24, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Legal age ''According to his Career Service Vitae Romeo enlisted when he was only 16 years old. For some reason he was able to enlist despite being far below the legal age. Who said that 500 years from now on 18 is the legal enlistment age? We don't know about the UNSC's age policies, especially in a time of crisis. I doubt the guys at Bungie would make so obvious mistake, on purpose. If this has a legitimate source, correct me. But if not, these claims should be removed.--Jugus 08:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :You're right, to some degree. In none of the books or games does it say that the enlistment age is 18. However it is mentioned in I Love Bees. Before you go off and say that it isn't official canon, remember that Halopedia page on I Love Bees states that "I Love Bees should only be considered canon until contradicted elsewhere." In I Love Bees, Janissary James attempts to join the Marine Corps, but is rejected because she is not yet 18. However, Romeo being able to enlist before being 18 should not be taken as a refutation of the I Love Bees enlistment age canon, because the Unnamed Police Officer (Interrogator) tells Janissary that when he was her age he "pulled strings so he could join up a year early," meaning that although the official age is 18 it is still possible to join up when you are younger. Romeo could have done something similar. :Another (though less likely) possibility is that because Romeo was a refugee it was harder to prove his actual age as many of his records may have been destroyed with his home planet. Thus his true age might only have been revealed after he was 18 and already in the Marines. :A final possibility could just be a similar situation to that found during WWI and WWII; some recruitment officers struggling to meet their quotas and desperate for troops are willing to look the other way when an underaged teenager wants to join. : My basic point is that until we find something that explicitly says otherwise, we should go with I Love Bees and say the enlistment age is 18.--Rusty-112 18:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::It is told that Sgt. Forge joined the UNSC at the earliest possible age, whitch was 16--Arabsbananas 02:12, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe it's some sort of boot camp or something so that they can be fulley trained by the time they can fight on the front line Opening quote(s) I just wanted to point out that Romeo responds, "Yeah?" when Buck mentions telling him to shut his mouth, rather than Buck saying "yeah" to him. Also, shouldn't we only have one quote to start the article? Also, does anyone else think that Buck's words about him in the "Desperate Measures" ViDoc would make a good quote? I'd add it in, but I can't catch all of what he says. Sith Alchemy 101 13:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Career service vitae who keeps deleting the career service vitae and why. its perfectly good information taken from the bungie website itself and someone keeps deleting it. do i have to drop a reference or something? cuz if i do then tell me. Ace99 02:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) How Romeo became an ODST It says in the Pre-Mission evaluation video on Xbox.com that Romeo became an ODST after angering the governor at castra. I added it to the wiki but idk if anyone would like to revise it or reorganize it. Just letting you all know. Rain R07 19:08, 9 September 2009 (PST) Where did his pod hit? I know where mickey's is. but I havent found romeo's. If someone finds it they should put it on here. I'm pretty sure I found it in a park near Tayari Plaza, not certain that its his though. Field Master Spartansniper4 12:23, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I actually found about three pods in the course of New Mombasa streets. One I found in a garden like area, another I found on top of a small building next to a audiophile, and the last one I don't remember where it was.Mwertz95 16:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Quote I think we should have his quote from the beginning of the game when he was given the sniper rifle. "What am I supposed to do with this inside a covenant ship" Somewhere on the page. I love that quote lol